Japanese☆Jet
Japanese☆Jet (ジャパニーズ☆ジェット Japanīzu☆Jet) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Japan. It is sung by Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= 「はっ、かなり小型になりました…がんばりましたよ」 せいいっぱいの声で　こんにちは 日本です 地球(ほし)を飛び越え　ジャパニーズ☆ジェット せいいっぱい踊りましょう　そーれ そーれ どんな旅路になるのでしょうか　ヘタリア 首から下げたカメラ 漆黒の中で 煌めく星々を おさめましょう 新しい景色に　あっぱれ　あっぱれ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 流れ星を追って こんにちは 日本です 俳句(うた)を詠みましょう　ジャパニーズ☆ジェット 引きこもらずに　参りましょう　参りましょう 若い人には負けませんよ　ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇です！ どうぞこの輪の中 お入りください 踊りましょう 「焼きそばやりんごあめ　美味しいですよ」 言葉は違えど　出た出た　月が セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 「新しき　友と踊りし　我が心」 どんな変化にも すぐ慣れます 共に歌いましょう ご準備整いましたか？ 「さんはい！」 ハニホヘトイロハニ 声を合わせて こんにちは 日本です 富士が近づく　ジャパニーズ☆ジェット 時刻通りに　そーれ！ そーれ！ 一分の遅れも謝りますよ　ヘタリア みなさんのいる場所を たくさん周って とても有意義な 旅となりました 「こうして私たちの地球(ほし)をみながら… お茶を嗜むのは、最高の贅沢ですね」 手と手を重ねて　あっぱれ　あっぱれ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Ha, kanari kogata ni narimashita… ganbarimashita yo” Seiippai no koe de konnichiwa Nihon desu Hoshi wo tobikoe Japaniizu☆jetto Seiippai odorimashou soore soore Donna tabiji ni naru no deshou ka Hetalia Kubi kara sageta kamera Shikkoku no naka de Kirameku hoshiboshi wo Osamemashou Atarashii keshiki ni appare appare Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia Nagareboshi wo otte konnichiwa Nihon desu Uta wo yomimashou Japaniizu☆jetto Hikikomorazu ni mairimashou mairimashou Wakai hito ni wa makemasen yo Hetalia Uchuusen to souguu desu! Douzo kono wa no naka Ohairikudasai Odorimashou “Yakisoba ya ringoame oishii desu yo” Kotoba wa chigaedo deta deta tsuki ga Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia “Atarashiki tomo to odorishi waga kokoro” Donna henka ni mo Sugu naremasu Tomo ni utaimashou Gojunbi totonoimashita ka? “San hai!” Ha ni ho he to i ro ha ni Koe wo awasete konnichiwa Nihon desu Fuji ga chikazuku Japaniizu☆jetto Jikoku doori ni soore! soore! Ippuun no okure mo ayamarimasuyo Hetalia Minasan no iru basho wo Takusan mawatte Totemo yuuigi na Tabi to narimashita “Koushite watashi tachi no hoshi wo mi nagara… Ocha wo tashinamu no wa, saikou no zeitaku desu ne” Te to te wo kasanete appare appare Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “Oh! It has become considerably compact in size… I did the best I could.” With our loudest voices　Hello, I’m Japan Fly beyond the earth JAPANESE☆JET Let’s dance with all our might SO-RE! SO-RE! I wonder what kind of journey it will be HETALIA With the camera I hang around my neck In the darkness of the night Those twinkling stars I shall capture them To a new scenery　Bravo! Splendid! And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA Chasing after the shooting star　Hello, I’m Japan Let’s recite a haiku JAPANESE☆JET I won’t isolate myself　Let’s go! Let’s go! I won’t lose to the young ones HETALIA We have encountered a spaceship!! Please feel free to enter Into the circle And let us dance “Fried noodles and candied apples are delicious.” Although we speak different languages THE MOON IS OUT, IS OUT And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA “To begin a dance With newly acquainted friends Such is in my heart” No matter what changes there are I’ll get used to them right away So let’s sing together Are you ready? “And three, go!” Ha-ni-ho-he-to-i-ro-ha-ni Let’s chime in together　Hello, I’m Japan Mount Fuji is getting close JAPANESE☆JET We’re right on time SO-RE! SO-RE! I’ll apologize even if I’m just one minute late HETALIA In a place where everyone is present I ran around a lot And it was a very Fruitful journey “Just like this, watching our planet, the earth… While we sip tea, is the highest form of luxury, isn’t it?” Put our hands together Bravo! Splendid! And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA Album This song was released on November 25, 2015, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is England's's version of Hetalian☆Jet and China's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the fourth track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet